


He’s My World

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Series: Bokuto Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyone after Akaashi is mentioned, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Week 2020, Fluff, I bet you I’ve spelt someone’s name wrong, I hope this isn’t OOC, M/M, MSBY, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Oneshot, Prompts:, SPOILERS FOR THE TIMESKIP GAME, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Jackals, This is days 4 and 5 mixed together, You Have Been Warned, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: Bokuto couldn’t help but love practices, but the adrenaline that came during a practice couldn’t come close to what he felt during a game.——————————————————————————What motivated him even more was having his world watching him, which made the win even sweeter and gave him the confidence to do what he wanted to do, having been nervous weeks before the actual game.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Bokuto Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926748
Kudos: 74





	He’s My World

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I’ve merged the prompts because I’ve had some bad days (I updated on Wednesday because I love Bokuto and I wanted one on time contribution to the week). I had what I call a ‘depressive episode’ yesterday and I was exhausted by the end so I didn’t write anything.
> 
> 2) I won’t post a prompt for tomorrow because I don’t have any inspiration.
> 
> 3) Please enjoy the fic! 
> 
> Leave a like and kudos :)

Bokuto couldn’t help but love practices; the challenge of receiving Sakusa’s nasty spikes that were almost always unpredictable, stopping Atsumu’s hybrid serve from making a service ace; blocking Hinata’s spikes when he jumped ridiculously high and making sure his own spikes got past Inuaki, Thomas and Meian. 

One thing that beat practices: games. 

The adrenaline that came during a practice couldn’t come close to what he felt during a game, and when he was facing the Adlers in the opening match of the season, the same amount of adrenaline if not more was felt.

Taking on Ushijima, Hoishumi, Romero and Kageyama during a match -most of them from the monster generation as it was so famously called- was a great challenge. It was even better considering he had faced Shiratorizawa and Karasuno at least once and had seen their strength.

Throughout the game he hyped the crowd up, from the beginning where he front flipped onto the court, to where he did his famous ‘Bokuto Beam’, to the point where every point he made got the crowd cheering and screaming. 

What motivated him even more was having his world watching him, which made the win even sweeter and gave him the confidence to do what he wanted to do, having been nervous weeks before the actual game.

Would he be rejected in front of thousands of people? 

Bokuto thought back to quiet evenings spent watching movies, reading books (even though he preferred manga); to days where they took each other on dates to parks, gyms, coffee shops, museums and theme parks. It was highly unlikely he would be rejected (he hoped).

His teammates were well aware what he was planning should they win the Adlers vs Jackals game, so they were quick to grab his jacket and give it to him so he could finish what he planned months ago.

“Hey Keiji!” He sprinted up to to the barrier separating the game from the crowd. 

His boyfriend of 8 years turned towards him, having been in a conversation with Kuroo a few seconds ago. 

Akaashi looked stunning despite his inky black hair slightly disheveled from rushing to get a train that wouldn’t be late to the match. 

Bokuto saw the rooster-head’s eyes widen in realisation as their eyes met briefly before Bokuto returned to Akaashi. 

“Remember that time I came home soaked from the rain and we watched movies after dinner a few months ago?” The stadium was quieting now, eager to find out what was happening; Akaashi nodded. “I realised then that I wanted to marry you, even though it had been my intention since we started dating.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box and opening it. “You’re amazing in every way possible and you’ve supported me ever since I can remember. You’re my world!” He got down on one knee in front of Akaashi, the whole stadium now silent. “Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?” 

The stadium held its breath waiting for Akaashi’s reply.

“O-of course Koutarou!” Akaashi had the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he rushed down the steps and hugged him, Bokuto spinning them both around despite the cameras and the roaring crowd. 

“I love you,” Keiji murmured into his ear, his voice clear despite the crowd.

“I love you too,” Koutarou replied before he kissed his boyfriend-now-fiancé.

‘We are the protagonists of the world.’


End file.
